Take A Drink
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Yuri lemon with Tsunade/Shizune/OC. Enjoy!


Me: I'm posting my Quizilla stuff on here, this was a request but don't ask for any cause I'm swamped .

* * *

Name- Shizuki

Age- 17

Appearance- Blue eyes, Brown hair just below the shoulders, around 5.5ft.

Personality- Quiet, funny, is shy around Tsunade, caring, kind.

Anything else- She is Anko's student and best friend.

* * *

You were panting lightly standing in a fighting stance with Anko across from you as she relaxed slightly smiling towards you.

"Alright Shizuki, I think that's enough training for today." she said as you sighed standing straight again.

"Am I improving Anko-sensei?" you asked hopefully as she laughed lightly saying, "I believe so, why don't we go out for dinner and some saki to celebrate."

"Sounds good." you said as she told you to meet her later after you cleaned up since you were sweating from training.

You quickly made your way home taking a short shower than changing into some different clothes. You then made your way to where Anko said to meet her and she was waiting up front and smiled as you approached.

You both walked in and got a booth ordering something to drink as you looked around smiling. You blushed lightly knowing this is somewhere that Tsunade loves to come to and you inwardly wished she would come tonight so you could see her again.

"Hehe I know who your thinking about." Anko said smirking as you blushed laughing nervously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." you said waving your hand as she laughed lightly in your direction.

Soon your drinks arrived as you ordered something to eat as Anko's eyes suddenly shifted behind you.

"Oh hello Anko.. Shizuki." you heard as you froze in your spot at Shizune's voice.

You knew if Shizune was here then that would defiantly mean.. So was she. You saw Anko slowly smirk as you sighed inwardly turning around to see the Slug Princess and her pretty helper Shizune.

"Fancy seeing you two here, would you like to join us?" Anko said as you saw Shizune sit beside her and Tsunade sit beside you.

Anko began walking to them as you remained quiet just enjoying there company and trying to hide your shyness around Tsunade.

"How have you been Shizuki?" you heard as you blinked and turned slowly facing her.

"Hehe... I've been okay.. Just training." you said nervously as you scoffed inwardly at your self.

"You're already strong Shizuki but it's good to see you're still working." Shizune said as you inwardly blushed smiling.

"Thanks." you said happy to have a compliment.

Though you had the hugest crush on Tsunade you knew that Shizune still held a piece of your heart. It was always hard not seeing one with out the other so it was rather easy to fall for both. You saw Anko look towards the clock then towards you giving you a little wink.

"Oh man.. I forgot I had to finish a mission report. I don't want to take you away from your reward Shizuki so you stay here with Tsunade and Shizune." Anko said hiding her growing smirk very well.

"Yea we would love for you to stay for another drink." Tsunade said with a light smirk making you gulp but nod non the less.

"Cool, see you later Shizuki." Anko said waving blissfully as she walked out of the restaurant.

The waitress came with more saki as you all began drinking while Shizune and Tsunade did most of the talking. You could feel your cheeks begin to flush from the alcohol in your system but it looked as though Shizune was almost gone and Tsunade was right behind her.

You noticed it was getting late and you turned to them both not really wanting to be rude and said, "Well it's getting late.. But... if you want.. You can come hang out at my house."

"Sounds like a plan." Shizune and Tsunade said as you nodded lightly while Tsunade paid for everything much to your disapproval.

You all walked to your house in a slightly uncomfortable silence until you reached your apartment unlocking the door as they walked in behind you.

"So do you got anything to drink?" Tsunade said looking around as you nodded lightly pointing to the kitchen.

She came back with even more saki as she handed you some and you blinked. You were trying to figure out if it was a good idea to drink more, especially knowing you could do something you'd regret if you did.

"Come one Shizuki.. Drink some, we'll make sure you don't do anything wrong." Shizune said as you nodded lightly figuring there wasn't any harm with someone as responsible as Shizune around.

After an hour you were all giggling on your couch, Shizune was completely trashed while Tsunade was drunk and you were buzzed. Once the giggling died down your eyes lingered along Shizune and Tsunade as Tsunade noticed and smirked lightly towards you.

"So what do you guys want to do now." you said defiantly more relaxed as you turned towards them.

Shizune and Tsunade looking towards one another as you heard Tsunade say, "I can think of something."

She instantly pressed her lips to yours making you freeze up in shock as her tongue pushed past your lips and rubbed against yours. You closed your eyes getting into the kiss when she pulled away making you blink surprised. You watched as Tsunade grabbed Shizune doing the same but Shizune instantly leaned into it gripping her tightly around her neck to pull her closer.

Once they finished Shizune pulled you in for a kiss while out of the corner of your eye you saw Tsunade begin to strip off her clothes. You felt a tug seeing that Shizune was trying to pull off your top as you helped her out. You began getting bolder as you pulled open her clothes showing off her fishnet mesh underneath.

"Let's continue in your room." Tsunade said as you nodded lightly showing them the way.

Once inside Tsunade pushed you both onto your bed and took off the rest of her clothing then grabbed onto your pants pulling them off. You blushed being so exposed but she just smirked and finished taking off Shizune's clothes next. She hooked her fingers over your wet panties slipping them off as well then running her fingers over your clit making you buck wanting more. She pushed her fingers inside of you while doing the same to Shizune making you both moan out her name in union.

Her fingers began pumping into the both of you as she first crawled over you taking one of your breasts into her mouth and sucking on it roughly making you groan. Her teeth grazed along your hardening bud as your eyes closed moaning her name as you arched into her mouth. She gave the other the same treatment while adding a second finger inside you making you gasp surprised. She began giving Shizune the same pleasure while her fingers spread inside you stretching your walls making you moan louder and buck.

"Tsu..Tsunade.." you groaned feeling her fingers push farther into you.

You heard Shizune beginning to pant as sweat began building up on your forehead and you were bucking in time with her fingers. Her fingers increased there speed as you were arching and moaning not wanting this to ever end but the tightening knot in your stomach let you know it was coming to an end.

"Tsunade-sama!" you heard Shizune cry out as she must have come first letting Tsunade focus on you.

You felt her tongue flicker and play with your clit as you cried out in surprise but it was replaced with moaning. Your breath began quicker as your toes curled in pleasure till you couldn't take it anymore.

"Tsu..uh nade!" you yelled out coming on her fingers as you flopped down on the bed.

She began licking her fingers clean of yours and Shizune's juices as you sat back up deciding to give her the pleasure she gave you. Shizune pushed her onto the bed as you played and sucked on one breast while Shizune was in charge of the other.

"Mmm.. That feels good." she purred letting you both take full control.

You traveled down farther as you were face to face with her wet cavern. You gave an experimental lick as she shuddered making you smile getting a good reaction. You wiggled your tongue inside her as you felt her hands grab onto your head instinctively while Shizune worked on her upper half. You pushed one of your fingers in her with your tongue and began pumping it in and out.

"Oh Shizuki.." she moaned tightening her grip while she was bucking in time with you.

It didn't take long before she began panting and bucking wildly as Shizune came down and played with her clit earning additional moans. You felt Shizune grab onto one of your breasts making you moan in Tsunade sending vibrations all through her body.

"Uh.. Yea.. Shi..Zuki!" she screamed out coming as you licked up her juices as Shizune bent down for a taste as well.

You laid down beside her feeling drowsy from the alcohol and closed your eyes laying on Tsunade's big breasts. Shizune came up next to you as her breasts pressed into your back and she sighed tired.

"Thanks for inviting us over Shizuki." Tsunade said closing her eyes as you smiled content saying, "Any time."

* * *

Me: Alright that's all! I'm not sure what will be posted next.. so just watch out of anything... and review!


End file.
